<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who wants to be an Idol? by IceboundEmu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559048">Who wants to be an Idol?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu'>IceboundEmu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LoveLink (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Min-Jae Lee is bored, so decides to sneak off to watch the concert of his "rival" in world of Idols.  A disguise is needed.</p>
<p>Liam Park would just like to be left alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min-Jae Lee/Liam Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who wants to be an Idol?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An idea that hit me whilst I was on a bus, thinking of the photo Min-Jae sends wearing "that wig".  Sort of spiralled from there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If dressing up as a girl to crash the concert of his “rival” was wrong then Min-Jae Lee didn’t want to be right.</p>
<p>If anyone had ever bothered to ask, Min-Jae would be hard pressed to come up with a reason why he was a “rival” of Liam Park, aside from them inhabiting the same spectrum of music.  But whereas Min-Jae’s fans loved him for his catchy and upbeat pop songs Liam’s fans went wild for his powerful and brooding ballads.  But the marketing team assured his managers it helped with sales, so “rivals” they were.</p>
<p>Admittedly, his reputation would be ruined if anyone ever found out about it and he could probably kiss goodbye to his idol career, but as he was already sick to the back teeth of the whole thing and looking for a swift exit anything that hastened that departure could surely only be a good thing?</p>
<p>At least that was what he told himself as he checked out his reflection in the bathroom mirror for what felt like the hundredth time, making sure every aspect of his disguise was perfect.  Min-Jae wasn’t quite sure what the penalty would be if Liam’s fanbase discovered him in their midst, but if they were in anyway half as rabid as his fans then he’d probably be disembowelled for his temerity.  </p>
<p>Still, the disguise had held up so far, he’d even caught a few of them flashing envious looks his way, which probably meant he made a pretty hot girl.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure where the purple wig had come from or how it had ended up in his dressing room, but it really suited him and he’d briefly flirted with the idea of using the colour for his next concert.  In hindsight he was glad he hadn’t, lest any of the sharper-eyed Liam obsessives had linked it with the purple haired interloper in their midst.  </p>
<p>The hair fell loose down his back and he’d tucked the front strands behind his ears when he’d become sick of them falling into his eyes.  The style accentuated his already naturally feminine features, which he’d made sure to amplify with the application of make-up, helped in part by one of the makeup artists that made up part of the band staff.  </p>
<p>She’d seemed to find the idea of him sneaking off as something to be encouraged and she’d helped him to assemble the rest of the outfit he’d used to pass himself off as and blend into Liam’s army of  fans.  She’d also been an invaluable source of information on how to make himself look like a “natural” woman, though the underwear (and application of padding up top) had been something of an eye opener for him.</p>
<p>The outfit she’d chosen felt like something a schoolgirl in a manga would wear, the skirt far to short, brushing mid-thigh and showing off a section of leg, shirt and blazer on top (so no one could question his padded out breasts authenticity), over the knee socks accented with ribbon ties at the top and sensible shoes with a thick heel.  It wasn’t a look that was unfamiliar to him, his own army of fan dressed in a similar fashion (albeit with a different colour palette).</p>
<p>The price for her silence was a few photos of the finished creation, which she’d assured him were just for her own private collection.  Min-Jae knew that he would pay for it later if they ever fell into the hands of the media, but he just had to trust her at her word.  The impulse to escape, if just for one night was too much to endure.  After that it was relatively simple to evade his managers and security and jump the fence.</p>
<p>The effect looked striking though he thought, smirking at his reflection in the mirror and blowing it a kiss, giggling as the girl next to him, struggling to apply mascara to her already caked eyelashes, scowled at the action.  Some mischievous spirit made him flounce past her, taking care to “oh so accidently” knock her elbow, which resulted in her applying mascara to her eyebrow and forehead.  He fled the bathroom, closing the door on her agitated squawking and laughing to himself as he lost himself in the mass of people heading towards the main arena.  He could feel the excitement in the air as tens of thousands of fans worked themselves towards hysteria at the thought of seeing their idol.</p>
<p>He hung back as the flow of people started to snake into the arena, scanning the area until he located what he was looking for, an unattended door, left propped open but manned by several scowling security guards who were keeping a close eye on the passing fans.  Min-Jae could help but smirk, knowing his own fans had been crafty enough to get backstage in similar situations and having heard how they’d managed that particular stunt he could only hope this was the first time Liam’s guards were going to experience this.</p>
<p>He wandered over towards the open door, drawing in a deep breath before emitting a piercing fangirl scream, centring the attention of everyone in the surrounding area in his direction, before bouncing up and down on his heels, gesturing frantically in the direction of the open door.</p>
<p>“Oh my God!!! I saw Liam oppa!!!!”</p>
<p>The effect was immediate, the crowd surged towards the open door and the venue-hired security moved to stop them (amateur move his inner voice chided).  Taking advantage of the mayhem that had broken out he sprinted into the open space they left behind, kicking the doorstop out of the way and inwardly cheering as the door sprung shut behind him, trapping the security detail outside.  He made sure not to hang around the area, it was likely they’d been armed with walkie-talkies and they’d naturally begin their search for him there.  There was also the chance that the slamming door would have alerted internal security, and those hired by idol companies weren’t known for pulling punches when dealing with what they deemed crazed-stalker obsessive fans.</p>
<p>Figuring that any invading fan would probably head in the direction of the stars dressing rooms, and that security would probably think the same way, Min-Jae elected to head in the opposite direction and found himself in the backstage area where the instruments for the concert were stored.  The thought of messing with Liam’s favourite guitar (which he wore, but never seemed to play in the sets Min-Jae had seen) to leave it out of tune (as though he’d even notice) was his motivation to skip between the instruments, searching for his target.</p>
<p>“Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in here?”</p>
<p>Min-Jae spun round at the barked question, heart threatening to hammer out of his chest at the shock of the voice that seemed to come from nowhere.  He found himself face to face with his “rival”, who apparently was using the space pre-concert.  A fleeting voice in the back of his mind wondered whether Liam’s managers were aware of where he was, Min-Jae was usually kept locked in his dressing room before a performance lest he get wanderlust and fail to show up on stage.  He hadn’t actually being expecting a face to face meeting with his rival idol and wondered how long it would take before Liam either called security or saw through his disguise.</p>
<p>Min-Jae decided to bite the bullet.  Hoping that Liam wasn’t about to blow the whistle on him (even if it would mean forfeiting his freedom) he put on his best winning smile before responding.</p>
<p>“You don’t know who I am Liam Park? I’m hurt.”</p>
<p>Min-Jae hammed it up somewhat, clutching at his chest with one hand, fanning away imaginary tears with the other whilst he waited for realisation to dawn.  From Liam’s scowl his wasn’t impressed by the display, then something seemed to click.</p>
<p>“Min-Jae Lee? Why on earth are you dressed like that?”</p>
<p>Giving a twirl to show off the outfit to best effect Min-Jae wasn’t oblivious to the way Liam’s eyes roved over his body or the flush that spread across his cheeks as he realised he’d been caught looking.</p>
<p>“Got bored, decided to check out the competition.” He punctuated it with a cheeky wink at his counterpart, “Didn’t want to get recognised.  You like the look on me?”</p>
<p>Liam looked for a moment as though he’d swallowed his own tongue.  Then after shaking his head and composing himself he seemed to think for a few seconds before responding.</p>
<p>“So decided to see what success looks like?”</p>
<p>Min-Jae rolled his eyes, obviously one of them brought into the whole “trash talking rivals” the tabloids spewed. </p>
<p>“I have a mirror if I need to see that.”</p>
<p>Liam huffed in annoyance as the retort hit home, which may have accounted for the mistake he made next.</p>
<p>“I knew those stories had to be based on something…”</p>
<p>Min-Jae took a second to savour the gift Liam had just laid out before him, he wasn’t oblivious to the stories that his own fans dreamed up (and wrote) about him usually pairing him up with themselves and living out their own version of “happily ever after”.  </p>
<p>Min-Jae had learnt early on in his sexual development that women held little interest to him, and any remaining interest had died a death at the hands of his legion of screaming fans.  His fantasies, when he could get some time to himself, revolved around a strong male presence.</p>
<p>Therefore, of more interest to him were the ones who paired him off with his also popular rival, despite them having little contact outside of pre-arranged and heavily chaperoned meetings in public view.  One thing he couldn’t fault the writers for was their imagination, they (the writers) came up with scenarios where the participants performed feats of sexual gymnastics that he wasn’t sure were entirely physically possible (or doubted he was flexible enough for).  </p>
<p>They also seemed to come up with the flimsiest of pretexts for Liam and him to get into bed together.  It wasn’t that he hadn’t already seen some where he’d “dressed up” for his supposed boyfriend, his current predicament (if anyone found out) would give them confirmation he was into such things and provide gossip fodder for months.  </p>
<p>Though wasn’t Liam’s previous statement an admission that he was also aware of the presence of such works and had read them?</p>
<p>He stepped forwards, invading Liam’s personal space to breathe his next questions directly into his shocked rival’s ear.</p>
<p>“So, what was your favourite part of them? Where I made myself look so pretty for you? Or the bits where you peeled the clothing off my trembling form as you dominated me?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>